Une histoire de saveur
by Kaneji
Summary: KAT-TUN. Junnosuke, Jin, Yuichi et Kazuya débattent sur la saveur que peuvent bien avoir ces bonbons. Paring :  . Qui vous a parlé de pairing 8D ?


**Titre** : Une histoire de saveurs.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux (_et à la Jimusho aussi, faut le dire x.x_). Par contre, l'idée m'appartient. Et les bonbons aussi *w* !  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Junnosuke, Jin et Kazuya débattent sur la saveur que peuvent bien avoir ces bonbons.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : ~  
><strong>Note<strong> : En attendant que le téléchargement (_légal hein u.u_) de 8Uppers se finisse, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un OS. Sans Lemon ni Lime, un première pour moi !  
><strong>Note<strong> **2** : C'est relu, corrigé, recorrigé, rectifié, et toujours aussi mauvais u.u. ENJOY !

* * *

><p>La journée du groupe à succès KAT-TUN avait été longue et laborieuse. C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de passer la soirée -et accessoirement, la nuit- chez Koki Tanaka, malgré les plaintes et les protestations de celui ci.<br>Le trajet (1) jusqu'à chez Koki fut très silencieux, tous étaient fatigué. La seule personne ayant daigné ouvrir la bouche fut Ueda "Koki, tu peux me laisser chez moi ? J'prends deux trois trucs et j'vous rejoint.". Tanaka le déposa donc en bas de chez lui et repartit en direction de son appartement, lorsque le débat qu'avait entamé Akanishi, Kamenashi et Nakamaru en début d'après midi reprit.

** - Fraise,** dit Jin en soulevant le paquet de bonbons rouges devant lui.  
><strong> - Citron !<strong> renchérit Yuichi, zieutant le paquet.  
><strong> - Fraise !<strong>  
><strong> - Citron !<strong>  
><strong> - Fraise !<strong>  
><strong> - Mais non ! Vous avez tout faux, moi j'dis que ça a goût au chocolat ! T'es d'accord avec moi, Junno ?<strong> déclara Kazuya.  
><strong> - Ouais ! C'est au chocolat !<strong> clama le susnommé.  
><strong> - Au chocolat ? Non mais vous avez pété un boulon ou quoi ? Le chocolat, c'est pas rouge !<strong> critiqua Nakamaru.  
><strong> - Ben le citron non plus j'te signale, c'est pour ça que c'est à la fraise,<strong> rectifia Akanishi.  
><strong> - Bakanishi, non, c'est pas à la fraise !<strong> cria presque Nakamaru.  
><strong> - Et pourquoi ça serait pas à la fraise ?<strong> ronchonnant Jin.  
><strong> - Parce que c'est au citron !<strong>  
><strong> - Yuichi ... C'est pas au citron,<strong> souffla Taguchi.  
><strong> - Mais ça a la couleur des fraises !<strong> répliqua Bakanishi.  
><strong> - C'est pas parce que ça a la couleur que c'est à la fraise ! Voit, y'en a bien des jaunes qui sont à la pommes,<strong> argumenta Kamenashi.

Et le débat continua encore plus vigoureusement qu'au début, au plus grand désespoir de Koki qui décida d'y mettre fin.

** - STOP ! cria-t-il en freinant brusquement, Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre de vos enfantillages ! Goutez et comme ça, vous serez fixés !**  
><strong>- Ouais, j'en ai assez de pas savoir !<strong> déclara Kame en approchant sa main du paquet encore neuf.  
><strong> - Mais ... On peut pas, faut attendre Ueda ! Et pis, c'est moi qui gouterai !<strong> riposta Jin en tapant sur la main de son cadet.

Yuichi, Taguchi et Kazuya l'implorèrent du regard, mais Akanishi resta de marbre et descendit rapidement de la voiture. Koki soupira avant de pénétrer dans le hall, suivit de ses quatre amis.  
>Et c'est encore dans le silence qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.<p>

** - J'vais chercher à boire. Faites comme chez vous**, dit Koki,** vous voulez quoi ?**  
><strong> - Quatre bières.<strong> déclara le leader, choisissant pour ses amis, tandis que ces derniers s'affalaient sur le canapé.

Une minute après, Tanaka revint, un pack de bière à la main, sous l'œil intrigué de ses collègues.

** - Flemme**, dit-il simplement.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, comprenant la flemme soudaine du Joker. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne que tout le monde, ou presque, attendait. Yuichi, Junno et Kame se levèrent d'un bond et saisirent en même temps le paquet de bonbons sous le regard intrigué de Tatsuya qui s'approcha du pack de bière, dans l'espoir de se désaltérer.

** - Nakamaru, tu fais quoi là ?** lançant Kame en le tuant du regard.  
><strong> - Je goute. T'as quelque chose contre ça ?<strong>  
><strong> - Kame, lâche ça desuite,<strong> siffla Junno.

Pendant que ces trois se disputaient, Jin s'était levé, tranquillement. Il fit quelque pas en direction d'Ueda. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, Jin profita de l'occasion : il saisit le menton de son homologue entre deux doigts et il plaça sa main libre sur la nuque de Tatsuya avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle du plus âgé.  
>Ce dernier, stupéfait ne bougea pas. Au bout de quelques secondes Jin se recula un peu et plongea son regard dans celui d'Ueda. Leur souffles se mélangeaient tandis que les lèvres n'étaient quà quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ne voyant aucun dégoût dans les yeux de son homologue, Jin ferma les yeux et captura à nouveau les lèvres sucrées de son ami. D'ailleurs, ledit ami se fit plus entreprenant : il passa ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune, rapprochant leur corps. Il demanda même l'accès à la bouche de son cadet, qui accepta avec plaisir et lia sa langue à celle de son collègue.<p>

Entre temps, Yuichi, Kazuya, Junnosuke et Koki avaient cessé tout mouvement et regardaient leurs deux amis s'embrasser langoureusement, sans aucune pudeur, devant eux. Ce fut Koki qui prit la parole.

** - La chambre, c'est la troisième porte à gauche si vous voulez hein ...** (2)

Jin se sépara de son collègue en rigolant. Son rire s'intensifia encore plus devant la tête de ses trois compagnons de débat. Ce fut d'ailleurs Junno qui reprit le premier ses esprits.

** - ALORS ! Alors ? Quel gout ?**  
><strong> - Fraise. Ses lèvres ont un gout de fraise, j'avais raison<strong>, déclara Jin dans un sourire triomphant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Kame.  
><strong> - Attend, le truc sur lequel vous débatiez depuis cet aprem' ~<strong>  
><strong> - C'est le gout des lèvres de Tat-chan, ouaip !<strong> clama Jin.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire devant la débilité dont pouvaient faire preuve les quatre autres membres.

** - Au fait Junno, tu penses qu'ils ont gout à quoi les bonbons ?** demanda "innocemment" Kame.  
><strong> - Huum .. A la cerise.<strong>  
><strong> - J'aurais dit à la pomme<strong>, déclara Akanishi.  
><strong> - Je pensais plus à la vanille<strong>, enchérit Nakamaru.

Et un nouveau débat fut lancé. Mais cette fois ci, Koki participa. Au plus grand malheur de Tatsuya …

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> : Ils sont en voiture. Oui, Koki a une grande voiture.

**2** : En plus d'avoir une grande voiture, Koki a un grand appartement. Si c'est pa génial ça :3 .

* * *

><p>Mon premier JinDa. J'suis tombée "par hasard" (<em>sisi, j'vous jure<em>) sur ce couple et j'ai desuite craqué. Ils sont trop moe ensemble *w* . Des reviews ? Vous pouvez dire que c'est nul hein, c'est pas un soucis u.u .


End file.
